1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power adapters, and more particularly to a power adapter with a plug member that can be stowed in a housing of the power adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
For many kinds of electronic products, a power adapter is needed to supply power to the electronic product. Generally, the power adapter includes a housing and a plug member assembled to the housing, with conductive pins of the plug member exposed at an outside of the housing. With this structure, the conductive pins of the power adapter are prone to be accidentally damaged by other objects. In addition, the power adapter may not be sufficiently compact when it needs to be stored before its next use.